What Was That Danny?
by The Last Letter
Summary: Just a short drabble. Sam and Danny are married and she's pregnant. Sam thinks it's a girl, but Danny is sure that it's a boy, he can feel it in his heart. Who's right?


Sam rolled over in bed, resisting the urge to curse aloud. The bed was so huge, and it felt so empty without Danny here to fill the empty space. That, and the fact that she could no longer sleep on her stomach as she usually did, made for a sleepless night. Sam gave up on trying to sleep, clicked on her bedside lamp and stood. With a stretch she left her room and walked down to their small kitchen to get a glass of water.

Entering the tiny room, Sam couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes when she saw what Danny had done. Since she'd been sick this morning, Danny had told her that he was going to clean the kitchen. With a slight smile, Sam maneuvered around a puddle of green that looked like ectoplasm, which probably meant that Skulker had helped Danny clean the kitchen. Sam went to the fridge and pulled out the water jug, filling her class, she put the jug back, and turned to go back up the stairs.

Before she could though, Sam caught sight of her reflection in the full length mirror Jazz had given them as a wedding present. Her long black slightly curled locks were tangled and frizzy as the exploded down her back, her amythest eyes only spoke of her deep exhaustion, her black circles accenting that. Her skin was pale, not like that was anything new, and Sam had to lean against the stair rail to keep herself standing. _At least,_ Sam thought, _it'll be over soon_. This part might be over, of course, but then would come longer more exhausting part. _But, it will all be worth it._ Sam thought satisfied, looking at her _very_ large stomach. Another month or so, and she would be holding her own little baby. Danny thought that it would be a boy, and Sam thought that he was crazy. Only a girl could make her want to eat the amount of chocolate that she did.

Sam shook her head, and headed back upstairs, taking sips of her water every now and then. She found herself back in her bed, and once again, sleepless. Her left arm was flopped into the space that Danny usually inhabitated while he was here, but Skulker and Walker had teamed up with Ember and Desiree, and Sam knew that it would take awhile. Sam flipped her pillow over, but it didn't help any. Her baby kicked at her stomach, and Sam put a hand there, wondering if her baby could feel it. After a few minutes of wondering if she should get up again and try to find something to do, when she felt the room drop in temperature. Finally, Danny was home.

Danny was indeed home, and tired, though nowhere near as tired as his wife, and he did not envy her. He fell into bed beside Sam, and was surprised to feel her fingers run through her hair, he would have thought that she would be asleep. He rolled over so that he was facing her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked through a yawn.

"Shouldn't you?" Sam shot back, too tired to think of anything better to tease him with.

"Maybe," Danny picked his words carefully, while absentmindedly doodling on the bare skin of Sam's mountain-sized stomach, "But, I can't sleep, I was working."

"Work?" Sam snorted, "You enjoy it, plus, half of the time you're in space, that's your real work." Sam relaxed to Danny's cold touch, feeling herself begin to hover on sleep.

"I can go to space anytime, now that I've figured ou that when I'm in ghost form I can survive up there."

"Right," Sam yawned, which made Danny yawn. "We'll argue in the morning."

"Mmm, night Sam, night little boy," Danny said to his baby.

"It's a girl."

"What happened to arguing in the morning?" Sam could see the grin on Danny's face, and was determined to wipe it off.

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right and that it is a girl."

"It's a boy."

"No, it's not."

"I know that I'm right, I'm the father."

"You're not carrying her around all day for nine months," Sam growled, and Danny admitted defeat, although he knew in his heart that it was a little boy.

***

A month later Danny found himself holding Sam's hand as she gave birth to their first child. After several exhausting hours, their baby first saw light, Danny remained by Sam's side as his child was deposited in Sam's arm.

Sam propped the little bundle up with a smile, "Danny, what happened to your boy?"

Danny had to laugh at the triumphant in her voice at being right, as a little blue eyed, black haired girl looked dreamily at him.

**Just a one-shot. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it. I hope some of you will check out my other fics. If something confuses you please don't be afraid to ask questions. Something I write may make sense to me but not to you.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
